


His Favorite Wolf

by JoMouse



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Cold Weather, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles and Scott are supposed to have a guy's camping weekend. Things change.Written forA Very Sterek Winter 2021. Theme: Body Heat.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	His Favorite Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> I wish I could write smut and give you something good and juicy to read, but you get a bit of fluff and Scott being a bad friend instead.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I just finished it. 
> 
> Hopefully, see you all tomorrow for the last day of A Very Sterek Winter.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles shoved his sleeping bag into the tent, muttering under his breath about rude friends and third wheels. He tried to ignore the giggles coming from the other tent, the one he’d expected to be sharing with Scott but instead had been ejected to make room for Allison. Thankfully, Allison had packed a small tent for herself, which Scott had talked her into giving to Stiles because “He won’t mind, will you, buddy?”

“Fucking yes, I mind,” Stiles cursed, wanting to throw a rock at the other tent and cause some damage and then refuse to let the two of them into the small space afforded to him in the barely big enough for his long limbs tent.

He’d been looking forward to this camping trip with Scott for weeks, and then when he’d pulled up in front of Scott’s house, Allison had been standing beside him with a pack over her shoulders and a broad smile on her face. There was no right way for Stiles to tell her to stay home without looking like a complete and utter asshole and ruining the trip, so he’d swallowed his pride and pasted a smile on his face as he’d helped her into the Jeep.

Stiles unfollowed his bag and zipped the tent shut behind himself. Blowing on his fingers, he cursed not bringing an extra set of gloves, but he’d thought of many times that he and Scott had overheated in their tent just by sharing space. Unfortunately, now Stiles had to figure out another way to stay warm. Digging into his backpack, he pulled out a couple of extra pairs of socks and decided he’d put them on his hands before he went to sleep.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he smiled as he pulled it out, holding it up to his ear. “Hey, Derek. Miss me already?”

Derek huffed out a breath. “You know I do,” he admitted, growling low when Stiles cooed obnoxiously. “I can’t find the remote.”

“Liar!” Stiles shouted and burst into genuine laughter for the first time since pulling up in front of Scott’s house. Slipping off his boots, he pulled on one of the extra pairs of socks and crawled into his sleeping bag. “Wish I’d stayed home.”

“Who’s the liar now?” Derek teased. “You’ve been looking forward to guy’s weekend for a month now.” Stiles heard the sound of a door closing and then wind against the phone and knew Derek was running. Whether it was his nightly jog or a run of the boundaries of the preserve, he couldn’t tell.

“Yeah,  _ guy’s _ weekend,” Stiles muttered, trying to suppress the shudder that ran through him as he ducked deeper into his sleeping bag. Reaching out, he tried to find something to pull everything he could closer to build a bit of a barrier around himself. “I just need someone to tell me when Allison became a guy.” 

Derek’s growl was loud through the phone, and the wind sounds picked up. Stiles listened to him breathing harder than usual, really putting effort into his run. “Hey, hey, is something wrong?” he asked, struggling to sit up in the tent, ready to grab Scott and head back down to the house and fight if they were needed.

He was still scrambling out and listening to the wind rustling from Derek’s side of the phone when there was a crashing sound outside of the tents. Stiles froze as Scott let out a roar that was soon drowned out by another roar that quickly cut off Scott’s. Struggling with the sleeping bag, he let out a yelp when his tent was unzipped, and Derek stuck his head through the opening, eyes flashing red and a devious smirk on his face.

“What the actual fuck, Derek?” Stiles shouted, but it soon faded into laughter when Derek climbed into the tent, barely fitting by curling his body around Stiles’. 

“I figured if ‘guy’s weekend’ had become ‘couple’s weekend,’ you needed the other half of your couple,” he said, leaning in and placing a smacking kiss to the side of Stiles’ head as he reached down to pull off his boots. He glanced around. “Wish I would’ve thought to bring another tent.”

“It’s cozy,” Stiles said, grinning and trying to unzip the sleeping bag. There wasn’t really room for two grown men inside of it, but he wouldn’t leave Derek outside of it when the temperature kept dropping. 

There was a tapping sound on the tent, and Derek let out a low growl. “I have a couple of extra blankets,” Allison said from outside the tent. Huffing, Derek unzipped the tent and took the blankets. “Should make you and Scott sleep in here.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Scott said, you knew he was inviting me. I should’ve checked with you myself,” she said. “I can get him to switch tents, or we can go sleep in the Jeep. Or just go home.”

Stiles considered it for a moment, but Derek was already opening the sleeping bag and arranging the blankets into a bed. “Nah, we’re already here. We’ll talk in the morning. Stay warm and remember wolfy ears,” he reminded with a leer, pointing at Derek.

“Oh, nothing to worry about there,” Allison said with a frown. “If Derek hadn’t shown up, Scott would be sleeping in this tent alone.”

“We could still switch with  _ him _ ,” Derek offered. Allison raised her eyebrows and let out a giggle when Scott started complaining loudly from the other tent. 

“No, I don’t think I want to share a tent with the two of you,” she said, winking and turning to head back to the other tent. 

Stiles could hear her whispering fiercely but not make out the exact words. From the smile on his face when Derek turned around, whatever it was had been vicious. Stiles shook his head, and working together, they set up the tent so there was a decent nest for the two of them. Derek frowned when they were done.

“It’s still not enough to keep you warm,” Derek admitted.

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “Good thing I’ve got my own personal heater here,” he said, leaning back into the nest and opening his arms, gaping as Derek began to strip down. “Um...Scott has wolfy ears as well.”

Derek shook his head as he dropped the last item of clothing. “There are ways to be even warmer,” Derek explained before shifting entirely into his wolf form. 

Lifting up the blankets, Stiles grinned as Derek turned around and made himself comfortable curling into his side and lay his head on Stiles’ chest. Stiles leaned down to press a kiss between Derek’s ears before burying his hands in the soft fur at the scruff of his neck. It wasn’t long before he began to sweat, but he wasn’t going to complain because any discomfort was nothing compared to the happiness he felt curled up with his favorite wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
